Valentine
by FAKE16
Summary: This is an early valentine fic as you can see by the title. Draco and Harry finally get away for some alone time. this is pwp but if you squint there is a possibility of plot. All Three chapters are now up. This is not in "story" format so if you don't like that please don't click.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine

Harry- M/u and Draco- T/s, Room of Requirement Valentine's Day.

This is just a little one-shot that we T/M wrote together it is rated M for a very good reason.

** sentences inside these are the actions everything else is them talking. Have fun, oh and no we don't own them no matter how much we want to and make no sort of profit from this except for our on satisfaction.

Harry- *Pulls Draco close* I am glad that we could get away for Valentine's Day *kisses Draco softly on the lips*.

Draco- *wraps arms around Harry's waist* As away as we can get, we are still at Hogwarts *nips Harry's ear* But its better than nothing.

Harry- Mmm... Yeah, at least none of our friends will barge in *pulls Draco's head down and kisses him hard and fiercely* I suggest to work celebrating.

Draco- I agree *Picks Harry up bridal style, bringing him over to the bed and laying him on top of it, then laying by him, nipping his neck leaving a hickey* Anything you really want? Just ask.

Harry- *Moans and pulls Draco close* The only thing I want right now is you in me *kisses Draco* Please!

Draco- *Smiles and starts to undress Harry kissing, nipping, and licking the exposed skin* is that the only thing you want? *Looks at Harry expectantly*

Harry- Yeah, for now *Arches back and moans* Hurry! *Reaches up and starts unbuttoning his shirt*

Draco- *laughs a bit* Alright *grabs wand and waves it muttering a spell that leaves them both naked* do you want lube or not?

Harry- *Blushes and laughs nervously* Y-yeah I want to be able to walk out of here

Draco- Now, why do you think you'll be leaving any time soon *brings three fingers to Harrys mouth* Suck please *Leans down and starts to bite Harrys neck*

Harry- *Moans really loud* We have to leave at some point *Takes the finger into his mouth and sucks and licks them*

Draco- How dose in two days sound? Its not like people don't know about us dating *Pulls fingers out and kisses Harry* Ready? *Moves fingers to Harrys entrance*

Harry- They may know but that doesn't mean we can miss two days of classes *Moans and pushes against Draco's fingers* Yes! Now start or I will without you *Starts to move his hand down to himself*

Draco- *smiles and pushes two fingers in, scissoring them* We can just catch up later, Please? *Slowly starts to add the third finger moving them in and out* We both know you want to.

Harry- *Moans and arches back pushing his hips down* Maybe you need to persuade me. *Moans* Right there again!

Draco- Persuading I can do *Moves his fingers faster, kissing Harry, pulling his finger out*

Harry- *Whimpers at the lost* Hurry!

Draco- *Leans forward and whispers into Harrys ear* Say you'll stay and i will *Nips the shell of Harrys ear*

Harry- No *Moans* Please? *Grips Draco's shoulders and flips them so Draco is under him* If you won't I will.

Draco- *Grabs Harry's hips and pulls him down, entering him, moans and grips Harry's hips harder, holding him in place* Please Harry *Looks at him "innocently"* You know you want to, Dobby can tell the teachers we are not feeling well.

Harry- *Try's pushing down* Fine, Just Move! *Moans and rotates his hips*

Draco- *moans and starts to buck up into Harry* Does that mean I can make it to where you can't walk?

Harry- Yes you can! *Moans and starts to move with Draco*

Draco- *Smiles wickedly and pulls harry into a long kiss, bucking faster an harder, moaning*

Harry- *Moans* GOD DRACO! DONT STOP!

Draco- Didn't plan on it, love *Reaches between them and starts to pump Harry in time with his thrusts, and thrusts as hard as he can, nipping Harrys neck leaving more hickeys*

Harry- *Moans* I-i'm G-going T-to C-cum!

Draco- *Licks the shell of Harrys ear and whispers* Then cum *pumps hand faster*

Harry- *Arches back and cum's hard falling off of Draco* S-Sorry

Draco- *kisses Harrys head tenderly* Don't worry, love.

Harry- Your not done yet *kisses Draco* Finish.

Draco- *Smirks* Harry, I can't believe some people think your innocent. *Reaches starts to pump himself fast and hard, Cumming*

Harry- Yeah, me either *Looks at Draco* I didn't mean by yourself *Pulls Draco close* Oh well, we have two days two fix that.

Draco- Try being more Specific *Kisses Harry lightly* This is going to be a fun next two days.

Harry- *Kisses Draco back* I'm going to sleep good night *Curls up next to Draco laying his head on Draco's chest*

Draco- *Sighs and holds Harry as close as he can* Night, Harry love you

Harry- Love you too, Draco

THE END

_M-okay that was the end of the chapter. If you review nicely (no flames please) I might be able to persuade T to write another chapter_

_T- what do you mean persuade me of course I will if they ask nicely._


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine chapter 2

M- Draco/u T- Harry/s

Draco- *wakes up rubbing his eyes, looking around the room then down at the still sleeping harry smiling softly at him*

Harry- *smiles and mumbles something in his sleep, nuzzling Draco's side and tightening his grip on him*

Draco- *lightly kisses the top of his head* Harry baby it's time to wake up.

Harry- *shakes head* don't want to, lay back down. Besides we still have later today and tomorrow to celebrate Valentine's Day. So lie down and cuddle with me.

Draco- *leans down kissing him briefly* Yay but I want to celebrate more with you now. *smirks kissing harry deeply*

Harry- *kisses back then pulls away* you're not going to give up till I give in right? *smiles and nips Draco's neck*

Draco- Yeah *rolls on top of him smiling down at harry* I wont

Harry- *laughs and wraps his arms around Draco's neck* Alright you win

Draco- Good *smirks leaning down and kisses him passionately*

Harry- *kisses him back grinding up against him*

Draco- *grinds down against him moaning and shoving his tongue in*

Harry- *moans and trails his hands down Draco's chest scraping him with his nails, bucking up*

Draco- *moans and licks Harry's tongue then bites his lip grinding down*

Harry- *whimpers and pulls away* T-Tease

Draco- Yes I am *moves down biting Harry's neck* and I am horny and wanting my boyfriend on Valentine's Day

Harry- *whimpers/moans* fine with me just hurry up please

Draco- Good *grinds down hard and bites his neck harder moving down his body*

Harry-*moans and tangles his fingers in Draco's hair*

Draco- *moans and looks up at him* I want you!

Harry- *smirks seductively looking down at Draco* then take me.

Draco- That . . . That isn't what I meant. *moves up lying next to harry*

Harry- *turns and looks at Draco* Then how did you mean it?

Draco- I-I want you to take me. *blushes looking down*

Harry- *gently makes Draco look at him and kisses him lightly* whatever you want my dragon

Draco- Thank you *kisses him lightly* I have never bottomed before

Harry- Don't worry you'll love it *kisses Draco then straddles him trailing kisses and nips down his neck and chest*

Draco—I'll take your word for it. *moans lightly and reaches down stroking his head*

Harry- *looks up* good *bends back down licking down further and further then taking Draco into his mouth swirling his tongue and sucking*

Draco- *bucks up a bit moaning* H-Harry

Harry- *sucks hard then pulls off* Lube or no lube dragon

Draco- Lube *wiggles a bit*

Harry- Alright. *reaches up and into the bedside table grabbing some lube and opening it spreading it on three of his fingers then closes the lube and puts it on the bed then positions his fingers at Draco's entrance pushing one in and takes Draco's cock back into his mouth sucking and swirling his tongue*

Draco- *tenses involuntarily moaning* slowly please. *relaxes taking deep breaths*

Harry- *pull off of Draco and brings his head up, while he slowly pushes his finger in and out and kisses Draco lightly on the lips and cheek* don't worry I will just relax dragon

Draco- O-Okay sorry. *lies back relaxing then reaches up wrapping arms around Harry's neck* Please kiss me again? *begs while pushing hips down*

Harry- Don't be sorry *starts to slowly push in a second finger, scissoring them* and of course ill kiss you *leans down and kisses Draco*

Draco- *moans and kisses back wrapping his fingers in Harry's hair, pulling slightly opening his mouth for harry, and winces at the new finger*

Harry- *mumbles* sorry * and kisses Draco back passionately, moving his fingers a bit slower*

Draco- *pushes tongue into Harry's mouth wrapping it around Harry's pulling it into his mouth sucking on it. Moaning and pushing his hips down*

Harry- *moans and kisses Draco hard, adding the third finger*

Draco- *pulls away from the kiss yell* Ahh! H-Harry I am ready! *moans bucking hips*

Harry- okay *positions himself at Draco's entrance and pushes in slowly and kisses Draco softly, then nips his bottom lip*

Draco- Ah! Harry! *groans tightening around harry, moaning*

Harry- *kisses Draco lightly and stops moving* Relax dragon, you need to relax or it will hurt more.

Draco- O-okay *breathes deeply and slowly lets it out relaxing* Okay I'm relaxed now move please! *wiggles hips*

Harry- *moans lightly and starts to thrust slowly*

Draco- *moans and sifts slightly, pulls harry down for a kiss*

Harry- *kisses Draco and thrusts a bit harder looking for that spot*

Draco- *arches back pulling mouth away, yelling* RIGHT THERE HARRY! *moans and thrusts his hips down*

Harry- whatever you say *thrusts faster hitting that spot again and again*

Draco- H-Harry! *moans and scraps hands down Harry's back*

Harry- *moans and keeps thrusting and reaches down stroking Draco* Yeah?

Draco- Harry pleases! *arches into touch* I-I am G-Going to cum! *arches back Cumming hard*

Harry- *moans and thrusts in deep Cumming in Draco and collapsing on him*

Draco- *sighs and wraps his arms around harry* I love you harry.

Harry- *nuzzles Draco's neck* love you too Draco.

Draco- *yawns and closes eyes* goodnight

Harry- *smiles and starts to fall asleep* Night Dragon

Draco- Night Beautiful *falls asleep*

THE END FOR NOW

M-Hey everyone here is the next chapter.

T-we are sorry it is so late! Don't be mad! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine chapter 3

M- Draco/u T- Harry/s

Draco- *wakes up groaning and try's to push the heavy weight off of him*

Harry- *mumbles something and rolls over keeping a hold on Draco*

Draco- Harry wake up I am hungry *lightly nudges harry trying to wake him*

Harry- *sighs and sits up, rubbing his eyes and looks to Draco* what do you want to eat?

Draco- Well good morning Beautiful *smiles down at him* I don't know but I need to get up to figure it out.

Harry- Morning Dragon, and how dose you getting up evolve me getting up?

Draco- *smiles and looks down* Well you were laying on me and wouldn't let go of me.

Harry- *smiles* well can you blame me, your just too good to let go of.

Draco- well thank you *leans down and lightly kisses him* I am going to go get food

Harry- And I am going back to sleep *lays down pulling a pillow over his head*

Draco- Come on baby get up and have breakfast with me *pulls the pillow off Harry's head* please?

Harry- *smiles* alright *sits up and gets out of bed*

Draco- *climbs out of bed and sees the candle lit breakfast the room set up for them* well the room went out of its way getting us breakfast

Harry- Yes it did *walks over to the table and pulls Draco's chair out for him*

Draco- Well aren't you being quiet the gentlemen *smirks sitting down in the chair*

Harry- Only for you Draco *pushes the chair in and sits in his chair*

Draco- Well thank you, how did you plan this if you were asleep?

Harry- *dishes up a plate of food and hands it to Draco* I woke up early and got this ready and went back to sleep *smiles* So, do you like it?

Draco- Ah, *takes the plate and takes a bit smiling and moaning at the taste* Very good I love it.

Harry- *gets himself dished up and smiles* Glad to know my cooking meets a Malfoy's standard's

Draco- As good as any I had at Malfoy manner, maybe even better. *grabs his chair and scoots it around the table next to harry, bringing his plate* Do I get to kiss the cook?

Harry- Hmmmm I don't know. . . What's in it for me? *smiles jokingly*

Draco- Getting to kiss me *smirks wiggling eyebrows*

Harry- *laughs* There's that but what else?

Draco- What else do you want love?

Harry- Hmmm how about . . . *grabs Draco's hand and kisses the knuckles* your hand in marriages?

Draco- R-Really? I would like that *smiles and grabs Harry's face making him look at his eyes* you really mean it?

Harry- I have never been more serious in my life Dray.

Draco- *throw's his arms around Harrys neck, smiling from ear to ear* of course I will, I love you so much!

Harry- *smiles and wraps him arms around drays waist, hugging him tight* Love you too Draco

Draco- *hugs back* I love you! We have to tell everyone!

Harry- We will but first, *lets go and gets up going to his pants and grabbing something from his pocket then walks back over to Draco* You need this *hands Draco the box in his hands*

Draco- You planned this? *takes the box, looking between it and harry*

Harry—Kind of, I did plan on asking you, only in front of everybody, but you looked so irresistible sitting there, and the mood seemed right. So what are you waiting for? Open it! I had the jeweler make it look like a snake with emerald green eyes like mine, and my ring is like yours but with gems the same silver/grey as your eyes.

Draco- *opens it and gasps* Oh my, it is so beautiful! *grin widens* Are you going to put it on me or do I have to do it myself?

Harry- I'll do it *smiles and grabs Draco's ring and his left hand slipping the ring on his middle finger* How does it fit?

Draco- *wiggles all fingers* It feels amazing I love it harry

Harry- Good *kisses Draco's hand and's lets go*

Draco- Lets finish this wonderful meal you made *smiles staring down at the ring*

Harry- Alright but you can't stare at your ring and eat at the same time *smiles and sits down taking a few bites of his food*

Draco- Yes I can I am that skilled *smirks taking a bite while staring at the ring dropping the food in his lap*

Harry- *laughs then looks at Draco seductively* Want me to get that?

Draco- Yes I would love that *smirks pushing his chair back from the table*

Harry- Do you want me to use my hands or would you rather I use my mouth?

THE END!

Review please!

T- *laughs* the readers are going to hate this cliff hanger.

M-oh yeah they hate us so much.


End file.
